Mind of the Jinchuuriki
by Lilderp87
Summary: The mentality of the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki was lonely, when he gained the trust of so many he held it dear. When they start to be taken from him, what lengths will he go to in order to get them back?
1. Chapter 1: Into the Darkness

**Hai Thur! I apologize to you poor people who are reading this if it ends up being well... Awful. I'm a noob, if you can't tell. This happens to be my first fan fiction. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters in any way. Even though that would be quite cool huh? Anyways... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Into the Darkness<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>It was nightfall over the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a thin sheet of snow starting to form over the line of the village. Everything seeming perfect, but for him it was far from it. Naruto ran, faster than ever, so fast time seemed non-existent. His blonde hair was blowing in the icy wind, his bright blue eyes fixed on his sole target: Sauske Uchiha. The frustration was slowly destroying Naruto on the inside, "How can Sauske always be so much better than me? Yet how can someone so much better not appreciate it?" His thoughts flustered him, but he kept his pace straight. Yet maybe it was these same angry thoughts that kept him going to begin with. The chase had been going for what seemed like hours now. "Soon it will be sunrise," Naruto thought to himself "... Then Sauske will have completed his deed..."

*Flashback*

"Naruto, i'm going to destroy the village. Orochimaru's orders. I'm telling you this because I want YOU to escape. You have until sunrise to get out, then the village is doomed. Attempting to stop it is futile, just go Naruto." Sauske informed, with a frantic look about him.

"You can't! You know you don't want to do this, Sauske! Come with me, i'll take you to Tsunade! We will protect you!" Naruto screamed, tears welting in his eyes.

"I left on my own whim Naruto, remember that! I'll do as he says and nothing else, goodbye Naruto!" With those last words Sauske sprinted off into the woods of the Hidden Leaf.

*Flashback end*

Naruto's rage was devouring him at this point, but he knew he had to keep it together. He couldn't save Sauske with the Nine Tail's Chakra taking over. As he thought this, he noticed something peculiar. He felt a large chakra, then saw a black hole not too far away. He saw Sauske then stopped dead in his tracks. Sauske was jumping into the hole. All of his subconscious mind faded to nothing as he sprinted after him, then he took the leap into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Not too bad I hope. It's fairly short. Please leave reviews, I'd like to know where I can improve. I think i've got a decent second chapter in mind, so expect that soon! Bye :D!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Deceit

**Hello again! Sincere apologies for the super delay on this chapter, I've been busy... Lol jk I just have a serious procrastination issue from time to time xD. Well hope you just had an awesome Thanksgiving and enjoy your pending other holidays (Christmas, New Years, etc... o.o)! Enjoy the new chapter! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, at all. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Deceit<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto landed on the other side of the dark hole. Confused, he stood up holding his head. He slowly opened his eyes, a bright light stinging his eyes. When he finally got used to the lighting all he saw was a large object swinging towards his head, it hit. Then the light all around consumed him, and he dropped unconscious. He woke up several hours later bound down to a chair with strings of blue chakra. Frantically he flailed around trying to break free, but stopped dead at the sound of chuckling right behind him. Sauske Uchiha stepped around from behind, his granite eyes staring coldly at Naruto.<p>

"Confused, Naruto?" He asked, smirk clear on his face. "

"What have you done? When I get out of this i'll kill you!" Naruto screamed flailing around again, but then stopped again seeing escape was hopeless.

"Easy now Naruto," started Sauske "I'VE done nothing, it was a mere diversion, your precious village is still in one piece, well for now. You see the purpose of this was to get your far away from the village. We're not a large enough faction for an attack, but of course you being as naive as you are believed me anyways." He stared down at Naruto with a cold insincere smile.

"Why would you need to lure me away, I don't understand...?" Naruto stared up, confusion and pain written all over him.

"Simple," answered Sauske again, while flipping his long blue hair out of his face "we wanted Tsunade, and you were the main obstacle. With you gone, Kabuto could take her effortlessly. As for why we wanted her, well what's a village without a Hokage? Attacking will be easier than ever before, even for a little faction like us," Sauske unbound Naruto and began, "but we'll let you go, your useless to us now." Then Sauske ran off. Completely overwhelmed with such a weak state of mind and body, Naruto blacked out and dropped to the ground. He woke up later to the familiar white of the Hidden Leaf Hospital, body worn and feeling totally useless and defeated.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for this chapter! We'll see what happens next ;). I won't take like 5 weeks to post the next one, I swear! Adios! :D<strong>


End file.
